


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】人偶男孩和他的心之所向 SC!GabeXBW!Jack 一发完

by batcat229



Series: 老狗杰克（BW!Jack Serie） [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jack Morrison, M/M, Soulless Jack Morrison, Strike-Commander Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: What If — 杰克其实是个没有情感的人





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【R76】人偶男孩和他的心之所向 SC!GabeXBW!Jack 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者警告：
> 
> 1、突发的无心!BW!Jack  
> 2、脑洞今年年初就写好了，但一直没机会写出来，既然今天翻了记录的话…… 一鼓作气，再而衰，三而……  
> 3、可能会有不适描写，我是说，第1条  
> 4、存在政治黑局描写  
> 5、SEP无所不能！  
> 6、到最后好像还是有些圆不回来，真的糗大了 【陷入沉思】 我可能还是比较适合翻译  
> 7、全文4200+

**正文：**

  
—1—  
  
      安娜只是觉得很不对劲。  
  
      这不过是暗影守望的又一次任务。杰克亲自带队，被点名的年轻前罪犯们欢庆鼓舞地跟着他出去放风后又叽叽喳喳地平安归来。好吧，可能对于正常人来说身上带伤并不算平安，但对于安娜来说，他们执行这种难度的任务时能够不减员就已经是奇迹了。  
  
      “安娜？”杰克在把手上的伤员们安顿好后发现安娜正在等他。于是他让剩下的孩子们解散后走了过来。“有什么事吗？”  
  
      “没什么，”安娜又回到了副指挥官模式。在工作时间被自己的情绪影响是菜鸟才会犯的错误。“指挥官要我过来看看你们的情况。”  
  
      “然后顺便给我带点新乐子？”杰克笑着摇摇头接过了安娜手上的材料。  
  
      “你知道的，又是那种无聊的会议。”安娜也数不清她是第几次讲这句话了。加布里尔和杰克从一起从士兵强化计划加入守望先锋后就一直形影不离。杰克总是第一个领会加布里尔意图的人，也只有他能在战场上配合自己的指挥官。但和平时期的政治比战争更折磨人，现实终于把他们分开了。“加布里尔也很想亲自来见你。”  
  
      “我知道，大忙人。”杰克咧着嘴耸了耸肩后开始翻看文件。他知道自己没必要在这个女人面前掩饰自己，他也藏不住。  
  
      安娜本想在杰克的眼里看到失落，她知道加布里尔对于他来说意味着什么，但他没有。杰克只是安静看着资料，眼神冷得可怕。  
  
      安娜突然想起了她第一次见到杰克的时候。  
  
      美国在处理了自己国内的智械危机后才愿意对其他国家伸出援手。所以等R76到达的时候守望先锋的其他成员正在战斗间隙休息。当时杰克是带着万年不变的羞涩笑容着跟在加布里尔半步后走下飞机的。  
  
      安娜清楚地记得那个男孩当时与表情格格不入的冷漠眼神，就和现在一样。暗影守望的生活正在逐渐夺走他好不容易在智械危机期间获得的“心”。  
  
      “没有问题。”杰克在看完资料开口了，“谢谢你，安娜。你是在等我，对吧？”  
  
      安娜楞了一下后只好顺着点了点头。但幸好杰克的眼睛在看向她的时候又暖了起来。起码他的心还没有被完全夺走。  
  
      安娜惴惴不安地离开了。  
  
  
—2—  
  
      “莱耶斯，你知道杰克的事吗？”  
  
      还在假寐的人睁开了眼。加布里尔捏了捏自己鼻梁。刚才和那些老头不断争论的会议让他还有些疲惫。“他不是完整地回来了？”  
  
      “不是这方面。”安娜看着加布里尔的样子叹了口气。她也知道加布里尔在面对多大的压力。于是她放柔了声调，“让杰克离开暗影守望。”  
  
      加布里尔只是挑了挑眉。  
  
      “暗影守望已经开始影响杰克的状态了。”  
  
      “别到你了，安娜，”加布里尔只是打了个哈欠。他真的太累了。“他还不能走。”  
  
      “你应该看看他的样子，难道你想让他回到智械危机之前的状态吗？”  
  
      加布里尔看向安娜的眼神就像她长了两个脑袋一样。他斟酌了一下后开口了。  
  
      “目前还没有人能接任暗影守望的指挥官。”  
  
      “这才是你关心的？”安娜生气了。她不能理解，为什么加布里尔可以对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，他们好不容易才教会了杰克正常的人类情感。“守望先锋不是军队，我们也不在战时。我们可以放一下暗影守望的任务。”  
  
      “然后让本可以幸免于难的人被杀，就因为你觉得我的属下压力过大？”安娜愣住了。她一直觉得“保卫世界和平”的口号过于冠冕堂皇，但那的确是现实。加布里尔叹了口气。“你可能已经当妈妈太久了，安娜。杰克他不会有事的。”  
  
      “但…….”  
  
      “为了让实验人员确定不同强化方式的效果，我们在士兵强化计划期间不得不相互厮杀。”加布里尔看着安娜不可置信的表情无奈地笑了一下，“强化方式被证实失败的实验室会被撤销，参与的实验人员不是被解职就是加入其他小组继续研究。我们大概是怀着要报国的心报名的，但能活下来的就只有能够毫不犹豫执行命令的人而已。”  
  
      加布里尔停了下来。他低头瞥到了守望先锋创始人的合照，那上面杰克正笑得一脸阳光。是笑意到了眼里的真正笑容。  
  
      “你觉得一个心地善良的单纯男孩真的能活下来吗？他大概才是最符合士兵强化计划的人。”加布里尔重新抬头看向安娜，“你不会真的以为士兵强化计划是美国为了对抗智械才进行的吧？他们只是把暗地里进行的试验放到台面上了而已。我们被强化的目的一直是为了日后可以和敌‘人’作战。”他看向自己的手，握紧后又松开了，“现在的暗影守望，不过是士兵强化计划留下来的老东西。我们守望先锋也好不到哪里去，不过是那群老头手下的一群士兵。”  
  
      “我不这么认为。”安娜终于生气地打断了加布里尔的话，“我不管你是怎么想的，守望先锋不应该沦为军队。我知道你为了保全我们已经做了很多，我也相信你不想让我们沦为棋子。”  
  
      “随你怎么想吧。”加布里尔只是耸了耸肩。  
  
  
—3—  
  
      “嗨，安娜！”安娜打开门的时候，杰克在指挥官办公室里笑着朝她打了个招呼。她下意识地看向他的眼睛，但里面的只有一片荒漠。暗影守望终于把守望先锋给他的东西收回去了。杰克并没有发现安娜的异常。他回过头跟加布里尔做了个手势。“那我先回去了。”  
  
      “不，杰克，”安娜突然拉住了杰克的手，“我们得谈谈，这里。”  
  
      杰克一脸茫然地停了下来。安娜看向了加布里尔。他脸上一副了然的样子，但并没有阻止。  
  
      “离开暗影守望，杰克。”安娜直接表明了自己的意图，“不要再出任务了，或是跟暗影守望的人一起转到我们这边来。我相信我们还是可以…….”  
  
      “你在说什么，安娜？”杰克露出了疑惑的表情，“我们这样就挺好的呀？你是在担心我任务过多，压力过大吗？我刚和小加讨论了这件事。”  
  
      杰克对着安娜再次笑了起来。依然是那种除了冰冷的眼神外没有任何破绽的灿烂笑容。  
  
      “不，杰克，暗影守望已经影响到你了。”安娜大步走到了加布里尔的办公桌前，“你不能继续用你的态度影响他了，加布里尔·莱耶斯。杰克有自己的未来。”  
  
      “安娜，联合国安理会很欣赏你的狙击技巧。”  
  
      “杰克！”加布里尔制止了他。杰克转过头来看了他一眼后还是闭上了嘴，但安娜并没有善罢甘休。  
  
      “继续，杰克。”  
  
      “联合国安理会很欣赏你的狙击技巧。”但回答她的不是杰克，“你高效的杀伤率为我们节省了很多人员损失。”  
  
      “我是为了让他们不受苦…….”  
  
      “他们不在乎！”加布里尔大声地打断了她，“那些人不在乎，安娜。你才是暗影守望指挥官的第一候补！”  
  
      安娜愣住了。他们到底瞒着她做了多少决定。  
  
      “没关系的，安娜，”杰克握了握安娜的手。他似乎想要安慰她，但这时机太不对了，“这就和以前一样而已。为什么不相信加布里尔呢，他一直都是对的呀。”  
  
      不，这不对，这太不对了，安娜想。但她除了自己反感的情绪外找不到一点支持。  
  
  
—4—  
  
      加布里尔没有想过，安娜会是第一个离开他们的人。  
  
      他和杰克都没想过要活多久，他们也送走过很多年轻的孩子。但分别总是来得太快。这次小任务不过是个普通的撤退行动，他们带队的副指挥官却连尸骨都没有运回来。  
  
      “指挥官，”莱因哈特在悼念的人群散去后走上前来拍了拍加布里尔的肩膀，“加布里尔，不要太自责。我们都已经做好准备了。小法芮尔已经回到她父亲那里了。”  
  
      “我只是觉得她需要散散心。”加布里尔抬头看向飘舞的守望先锋旗帜，捏紧了自己手上的帽子。“这只是个很简单的任务。”  
  
      “我们知道。”莱因哈特温暖的大手再次捏了捏加布里尔的肩膀。他和安娜从智械危机开始就像他们的父母一样。但从今以后，他们就只能享受到一半的温暖了。  
  
      “我想再待一会儿。”杰克还在出任务，但他就快回来了。  
  
  
       杰克终于在傍晚时分来到了这里。他把手上的白色小花放在了安娜的坟墓前，身上还穿着暗影守望的制服。  
  
      “抱歉，”杰克的声音里的确还有歉意。暗影守望对他的影响并没有安娜所预料得那么严重，加布里尔想。“我还以为我没有机会见到她的坟墓呢。”  
  
      加布里尔看向了旁边的人。杰克的眼神冷静得可怕，就像是在看向没有任何意义的石头一样。但这个墓碑的确没有意义，这下面的棺材是空的，安娜并没有在此安息。  
  
      “安娜并没有死。”  
  
      “什么？”杰克的重磅炸弹吓到他了。他去过现场，地上的血早已超过致死量了，不然他也不会在安娜的死亡证明上签字。  
  
      “我的人找到了她。她正在我们的秘医那儿。”杰克说话的语气就像是在讨论天气一样，没有关切，没有内疚。  
  
      加布里尔有很多疑问，但现在还不是时候。“你应该告诉我的。”  
  
      “她还没醒过来。我们甚至不知道她还能不能醒过来。”杰克眨了眨眼，声音里有着稍瞬即逝的悲伤。  
  
      “莱因哈特哭了。”  
  
      杰克沉默了。  
  
      加布里尔一直都能看穿杰克的想法。这个农村大男孩其实并没有情感。他只是单纯地模仿着别人，然后满足着其他人的期待。有人跟他说保持笑容可以避免麻烦，他就笑。加布里尔给他命令，他就执行。  
  
      但可能是因为他接触了太多矛盾的期望了吧，杰克的行动模式正在变得难以捉摸。  
  
      “等她醒了，我会去接法芮尔。”最后杰克还是开口了。“我可以跟着你，莱因哈特可以跟着你，可法芮尔需要她的母亲。”  
  
      不，你这个骗子，加布里尔想，你根本就不能理解女儿需要母亲的感觉，你根本就不能理解情感。  
  
      杰克抬起头看向了他，反射着橙黄色天空的蓝眼睛里的真诚真实得刺眼。  
  
      杰克这个混蛋总能用这种表情说服他，无论是他说他一个人可以对抗一个小队的智械的时候，还是他说自己是真的想让安娜平安离开这种荒谬的事的时候。他的杰克已经变了，暗影守望也在不断脱离控制，但他的杰克还想让他相信他的忠诚。  
  
  
—5—  
  
      “小加，我们还可以离开。”  
  
      他的杰克在和他说话。他不知道法芮尔到底有没有回到她母亲身边，他甚至不知道暗影守望背着他做了什么。他只知道现在他的杰克在和他说话，眼睛里没有任何情绪。  
  
      “我们谁也不能离开。”  
  
      “我们可以！”加布里尔从来没见过杰克这么激动的样子。那看起来太可笑了，他的杰克应该是个举止得体却冷漠得可怕的人。“很快守望先锋就会消失，我们可以伪造死亡，然后从这里抽身离开。”  
  
      就和安娜一样。该死，他当时是在做实验。  
  
      “我不在乎你们想利用暗影守望做什么，也不在乎守望先锋要做什么，但他们要杀你了，小加。”  
  
      “.…..你应该先跟我说的，杰克。”加布里尔终于开口了。他一边继续偷偷给自己贴身的左轮填弹，一边盯着眼前的人。  
  
  
—6—  
  
      “杰克，你又去打架了。”  
  
      莫里森夫人用手帕擦了擦自己儿子的额头。  
  
      “他们先动手的。”杰克的眼睛里没有任何情绪，没有愧疚，也没有怨恨。他只是在单纯地陈述事实而已。  
  
      莫里森夫人叹了口气。上帝送给她小天使，却忘了给他按上颗心。  
  
      “等你遇到重要的人后，你大概就会明白了吧。”  
  
      “重要的人？”  
  
      “你会遇到想要对他好。”  
  
      “真的吗？”  
  
      莫里森夫人欣慰地笑了起来。起码他的儿子还懂得“疑惑”。  
  
      “当然。然后你就会想要保护他，想要和他在一起。”  
  
  
—7—  
  
      “你好，我叫杰克·莫里森。”  
  
      杰克的室友只是抬起头来看了他一眼。  
  
      “加布里尔·莱耶斯。你笑得真恶心。”于是杰克当着他的面收起了他脸上的笑容。“别，你还是笑着好看。”  
  
      于是杰克活动着他的脸部肌肉再次展露笑颜。加布里尔盯着他的脸变换了几下表情后摇摇头退回到了宿舍里去。  
  
—End—

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：
> 
> 1、感谢群里听到我说了这么诡异的What if后还给我支持的大家  
> 2、其实这个脑洞是在翻译GS的时候产的，我自己吃起来还是觉得很好吃的  
> 3、但……果然……以我的文笔写出来还是很奇怪的样子 【我对不起你们的期待，嘤嘤嘤嘤】  
> 4、果然还是变成了OOC的杰克苏了【放弃挣扎】  
> 5、其实我想写出单纯的“孩子”学会奇怪的东西后走极端结果带来不好结局的感觉，但……嗯……我这篇文想干嘛来着………？  
> 6、笑得很可爱，但其实内心很冷漠只关心噶的杰克 和 虽然很冷漠但实际上很体贴人的噶，明明设定都是对的啊，怎么那么奇怪……….？  
> 7、这篇文对打动我的一句，居然是“莱因哈特哭了”，噶，厉害哦  
> 8、6和7其实更像是尾声里的倒叙啦，但……嗯……我可能是睡眠不足了…….  
> 9、我果然还是适合翻译 【看着自己日益枯萎的码文技能树】  
> 10、最后…….引用油管视频，杰克把枪指向了天空xxxxxx


End file.
